


黑道之深度诱惑

by zhigaomine1018



Category: Actor RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-30
Updated: 2020-01-30
Packaged: 2021-02-27 12:01:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,043
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22476823
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zhigaomine1018/pseuds/zhigaomine1018
Relationships: Singto Prachaya Ruangroj/Krist Perawat Sangpotirat
Kudos: 1





	黑道之深度诱惑

第七章 一见钟情

Singto脱掉Krist的短裤后，发现Krist身体有点颤抖，“怎么了？宝贝。”

Singto一手扶着Krist的腰，另一只手还是不安分的在Krist身上游移，并且逐渐到了小Krist旁边，然后握住了Krist的，他感觉Krist颤抖的更厉害了。

“唔～我……次，你到底想干什么! ” 在Krist说话期间，Singto开始揉捏他的。

“你别害怕，我真的只是蹭蹭，放轻松。”说着Singto用扶着Krist腰的手捏了一把Krist的屁股。

哦吼! 真的好有弹性，好软啊! Krist真的是想骂他了，他真的不知道羞耻么! 俩男的，羞不羞，而且Krist感觉让他面对着落地窗，他更感觉羞耻了！ 虽然他知道外面的人看不到他们，但是他能看到外面啊！想着外面的人在做事情，自己在这里被男人做，他就有点不痛快！

等他回过神来的时候，他终于明白了Singto所谓的蹭蹭是什么意思!

Singto把他的插在Krist的大腿根部，而且还命令Krist加紧大腿，然后Singto就很有规律的律动，还特别用力，Krist感觉他每抽插一次，都把自己顶到了玻璃上，而且Singto继续用手套弄着Krist的。

Krist感觉自己的大腿内侧有种酥酥麻麻的感觉，而且Singto的手活相当不错，惹得他喘息声特别大，但是他强迫自己不发出声音，他有一种强烈的感觉，如果自己发出声音，Singto肯定更疯狂!

“宝贝，叫出来！叫我的名字! 让我好好听听你的声音!”然而Krist还是紧抿着唇，不发出一点声音。

Singto有点急躁，他狠狠的在Krist大腿根部摩擦了几下，说“你要是不发出声音，我可要真做了! ”

Krist一听他这么说，腿都发软了，我去，老子叫还不成么，保准叫得你找不到北!

Krist也不克制自己了，他喘息着叫Singto的名字，还带着魅惑的声调，他的小奶音对Singto来说实在是太有诱惑力了，让Singto感觉他的放佛变得更硬更胀了，然后他就更用力的摩擦Krist的大腿内侧，更用力的抽插，他真的很想直接插到Krist的后穴，但是他怕Krist受伤，自己没一点经验，他可不想弄伤他的小宝贝，而且他感觉Krist并没有完全接纳自己，一鼓作气做了，反而会让Krist讨厌自己，还是忍一忍吧，以后有的是机会!

但是Singto感觉这样根本平息不了自己的浴火，他还是挺难受的。他扳过Krist的头，又吻上了Krist的唇，说实话他感觉Krist的唇简直是太软太甜了，让他亲一辈子他都愿意!

他俩的唇缠绵着，Singto又把手游移到Krist的胸前，揉捏他的两颗小樱桃，Singto刚刚就发现Krist的这里格外敏感，刚捏两下就挺起来了，所以他一直刺激Krist这里。

然后Singto又用力的蹭Krist大腿内侧了好几下，Krist感觉自己浑身燥热，而且自己的一直被Singto握着，Singto还一直揉捏自己的胸部，他感觉自己真的要被Singto逼疯了，主要是他竟然感觉这样有点舒服，他感觉自己的身体被欲望支配了，竟然想要Singto更多的疼爱! 第一次跟一个男的这么亲密也让他很羞耻，然后他就在Singto的挑逗下射了出来，并且射Singto了一手!

Krist有点腿软的倒在Singto怀里，然后他就着急的用自己的衬衫去擦Singto的手。

“没什么，我就喜欢看你这样。”Singto看着Krist有点迷离的双眼，感觉这样的Krist特别性感 !

卧槽! Krist真想敲开Singto的脑袋，看看里面到底装的什么玩意!

Singto仿佛怕他不相信，还用舌头舔了舔手上的白浊。

“哎，别舔啊！多恶心啊！”Krist立马就打掉Singto的手。

Singto不在意的说“哪有？多甜啊！”Krist听了之后立马瞪圆了眼睛，什么玩意啊 ! 然后他细想了一下，就羞红了脸!

他感觉特别不好意思, 而Singto的眼神又过于深情，感觉要把他吸进去一样，然后Krist又怂了，他习惯性的眼神乱瞄，想以此分散注意力。

“哦吼，Singto我来帮你吧！刚刚你让我做，我都惹你生气了。”说着他就双手握着Singto的，用手套弄了几下，他感觉Singto的有点大，然后他脸又红了。我去，Krist你能不能不这么矫情，不就是大了点么，你害羞什么，别整得那么娘们 !

Krist实在是想快点结束这场性事!

于是 Krist很认真的在帮Singto弄，但Singto一直盯着Krist的脸出神，最后Krist额头都冒汗了，还是没弄出来! 

他抬头想看看Singto，结果发现Singto竟然又盯着自己的脸在愣神，真想把他的命根掐断啊！老子在这里为你卖力，你倒好又只顾着盯着老子的脸看!

“你到底有完没完了，我说啊，你是打算盯着我的脸看一辈子吗？”Krist抬眼看着Singto，有点恨铁不成钢的说着。

“如果可以的话，我挺愿意的。”Singto认真的回答。

哼，油嘴滑舌! 

“你总喜欢盯着我的脸看，总是让我感觉你只喜欢我的脸诶 !”Krist不满的说。

“喔～怎么可能，我当然是更喜欢你的性格了，你哪里我都喜欢!”说着Singto环腰抱着Krist，揉揉他的脑袋，一脸宠溺的看着Krist。

“嗷～”Krist顺势躺在Singto怀里，“不过我挺感谢你的，你帮我的忙，救我的急，而且今天你确实没有强迫我真的和你做，如果你真的强迫我了，我就会感觉很难过 很难过，所以谢谢你啦！Singto。”说着Krist飞快的在Singto脸颊上亲了一口。

在Krist看来，这是自己真正意义上的第一次亲吻Singto，以前他主动什么的要么是因为自己的脾气要么是因为想起来Singto的钱了，这是他第一次单纯的就是想亲Singto，或许是Singto的眼睛太迷人了吧！他第一次遇见Singto的时候就感觉他的眼睛很迷人。 

“Kit，不知道你相不相信，我第一眼看到你的时候大概就喜欢上你了! 我对你是一见钟情哦 !”此时Singto竟然有点像一个纯情少年，脸竟然红红的。

Krist有点想笑，刚要说话，Singto比了个嘘的动作，于是Krist闭上了嘴。

“说喜欢可能不太贴切，应该是爱上你了! 那天从你走进会所之后，我的眼神就一直被你吸引，现在想想应该就是人们经常说的命运的相遇，很幸运我能遇见你，我的宝贝。很高兴你能给我爱你的机会，我爱你啊！我的Kit !”

Krist对于Singto的表白很震惊，因为这样的Singto让他有一种强烈的违和感！这不像是从Singto嘴里说出来的话，所以他挺感动的。

Singto在Krist额头上吻了一下，就匆忙的说“这个房间有浴室，我先去洗澡了，你先乖乖待着，我洗好了喊你，我一会让人来送换洗的衣服。”Singto长这么大，第一次对别人告白，他竟然特别紧张，说了之后就特别想逃走!

“好的。”Krist冲Singto甜甜的笑了。

等Singto转过身后，Krist立马收回了笑容，他给自己倒了杯红酒，也不管自己几乎裸体，他靠坐在沙发上，此时他真的想笑!

他真的想知道Singto的一见钟情能持续多久？一个星期？一个月？还是一年？他真的很期待呐！


End file.
